


The Kindness of Gods

by StoriBambino



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, StoriesbyStori, Use of N word, stalker Loki, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: You're just trying to have a productive day but you're positive someone is following you.





	1. Gold and Mangos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader fic so excuse me if the writing is strange.
> 
> This fic centers POC. If that's not your thing move along.

Springtime was in the air! Well, not really but it was warm enough for your favorite sundress and your favorite heeled sandals. You know the dress, the orange halter number that makes your brown skin glow in the sun. The one with the split up to your left thigh with the fabric that allows your booty to bounce when you walk, yeah that’s the one. The one that hides that little bit of baby fat you never got rid of, your happy dress. Days like this, when you get a break from the depression, are worth coming out of the house for. The productivity shouldn’t be wasted; errands will be run then you’re gonna treat yourself. 

First, a trip to your favorite crystal shop. The train gets you there in record time and no one even tried to talk to you on the way. Walking in you notice a sign saying there’s a 70% off sale on crystals and incense. You make a beeline for the tiger’s eye and obsidian. After choosing out some palo santo, sage, and lavender incense you’re looking for some rose quartz that speaks to you. A chill runs down your spine when you pick up a polished rose quartz yoni egg. You try to ignore it but then a cool breeze brushes your cheek. Feeling eyes on your back you turn but there’s no one there. The chill subsides and you go to the register to check out and head out to the next stop.

“Hey come back!” It’s the shop owner. She catches you be the arm at the door, turning you back into the shop. She smiles sweetly and then something cool and heavy is in your hand. There’s a gold bracelet with four emeralds there. A snake loops around each stone and there are other markings you can't quite read. 

“I’m sorry. This isn’t mine and I can’t pay for it.” You try to give it back but she pulls her hand away giving you a pointed look. 

“This is definitely yours. Also, it’s paid for.” She says with a wink. At that, she goes back behind the counter. The finality of the wink doesn’t leave much room for argument. You turn the bracelet over in your hand. It really is quite beautiful, and vintage. You put it on, just to try it out. It’s not like you’re going to keep it. However, once it’s on your wrist it’s like it was made specifically for you. When the gold made contact with your skin another chill shot up your arm. It wasn’t painful, just different and seemingly an inappropriate response to jewelry. 

Fancy new bracelet and spiritual goodies in hand, a stop by the fruit cart is in order. Today there’s a new woman. She reminds you of a grandmother and smiles when you approach. “How much for mangos con chile?” You ask.

“$5 for the small and $7 for the large.” She responds. The man on your block only charges five for a large but go off or whatever it’s a great day.

“Large mango con chile extra.” You say searching for your wallet. That’s when you feel someone watching you again. The street is busy and you tell yourself that you must be imagining it. You’re turning back around then you see him. Across the street, there’s a man standing there staring at you. He has should length black hair pulled back neatly and is wearing black dress pants and a dark green dress shirt. He’s too far away to clearly make out his facial features but you feel like you know him, and is he smirking. 

“Mija.” The woman’s voice pulls you back to reality. “Mango con chile extra.” She hands you the cup with a smile. Taking it you search for the man again but there’s no one there. You shake your head, maybe it was just your imagination. 

Making your way to the park you attempt to forget the maybe stalker. Easier said than done as the chill is back, this time in your spine again. It really has turned out to be a wonderful day. You got a sweet and spicy treat, new crystals, a stunning new bracelet, the sun was setting all orange and red, plus your favorite park bench is conveniently empty. Settling down on the bench and placing your purse next to you. It’s quiet, peaceful. You watch the sky and eat. For the first time in a long time, you feel inspired and decide to get your journal out. 

You’re not sure how long you’re writing when the now familiar chill has returned. You let out a sigh.

“You know if you want my attention the easiest way is to just say hi.” You say to no one, in particular, turning around to look behind the bench. There’s no one there just the people on the sidewalk about 20 feet away. You frown and decide that you’re definitely losing it. You close your eyes then lean your head back against the bench breathing in slowly. When you open your eyes again there’s a face hovering above yours. 

“Hello.” 

“What the fuck?” You almost scream, sitting up. 

“Not exactly what I was going for.” The man stands up straight so now you’re eye level with his crotch. 

“You could’ve warned a girl shit.” You lean back and look away. He lets out a soft chuckle and sits down next to your cup of fruit. Eyeing him you pick it up and he closes the space between you to. “Why have you been following me?”

“I wanted to keep an eye on you.” Throwing you a sidelong glance.

“Eye on me for what? Are you a stalker or something, huh?” Narrowing your eyes “Got a touch of the jungle fever?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Okay, so what then motherfucker?”

“Watch your tone.”

“My tone? Yeah bye, weirdo.” You move to get up but realize you can’t because there’s an ivory hand holding you in place. You look at the hand then up to his face.  
“Who the fu—“The rest of the words die on your lips because for the first time you see his face completely. A pair of blue-green eyes meet your brown ones. His jawline could cut diamonds and his dark brows are knitted together adding even more intensity to the gaze. It all makes sense now. Your eyes meet again and you feel like the earth has tilted and turned upside-down. Attempting to speak again you muster a slow, “I…I…What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I thought that would be obvious by now.” He sighs, removing his hand from your knee. You try to suppress the shiver that goes through you from loss of contact. 

“It’s not obvious to me Loki.” He smiles and oh I could get used to that.

“So you know who I am.”

“I know mischief when I see it. My statement still stands. Why are you here with me, stalking me?”

“Gods do not stalk, we watch over. If you must know you interest me.” You scoff.

“Nothing better to do in Asgard than spy on colored girls?” He grabs both your knees turning you into him. His back straightens and now he’s towering over you glaring down.

“That is an ugly word and you will not use it to describe yourself. Am I understood?”

“Yes.” You’re able to squeak out. He keeps you there under his gaze for a few moments longer searching your face for something. Shifting under his grip you notice your legs are cool and there’s a chill creeping up your thighs. When you look up again his eyes have softened slightly. He begins to rub small cooling circles on your skin and you involuntarily relax into the touch. 

You pick up the leftover mango. You spear a chunk and bring it to your lips. It smells sweet and the chile tickles your nose. Instead of eating it you offer it to Loki. A smirk plays at the corner of his lips and he accepts without protest. “You said you were interested in me. What does that mean?”

“It means I would like to keep an eye on you, to get close to you.”

“Why me? I’m not Norse you’re not my God.”

“You accepted my gift and gave me an offering.”

“Gifts?” He looks down at the bracelet still on your wrist. “Ok yes I did accept it but I didn’t give you an offering.” Loki licks his lips. Ah, fuck the mango. 

“Giving food to a God is a very sincere offering indeed.” He says with finality. He stands and picks up your bags. “Come along (Y/N). It’s getting late and you need to get dinner.”  
You sit there staring at the hand he just extended. When you asked the universe for a good day this was not at all what you expected. However, when a God (even the God of Mischief) offers kindness it’s best to take it. What’s the worst that can happen?


	2. Wine and Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's dinner and there's conversation and there's annoyance but they're all Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but here we are with another chapter. If you're still here thank you much! The story is planned out and if life permits will be updated regularly. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are mine.

“You really shouldn’t touch a black woman’s purse without permission.” Loki raises an eyebrow at you but doesn’t hand you back your bag. The sun has completely set and it’s unusually quiet on the block. “So…you’re just gonna follow me home then?”

“Is that a problem?”

“At this point I guess not.” All of the red flags had been planted firmly in your subconscious yet here you were walking side by side with a Norse god, maybe alien, approaching your apartment building. He’s carrying your bags and doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the walk but somehow he doesn’t need to be told which door to go. The door is open and your things are on the counter before the realization hits the keys are in the bags. “Hey how…”

“Fried rice or lo mein?” He asks, arms crossed. At first glance he was just another lithe white guy but the shirt is pulled tight across his biceps and chest. “No, pad thai that sounds better to you right?”

Well he wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah it’s fine but can we go back for a moment please. How did you get into my place?” Still standing in the open doorway, one hand on the knob. “You pick locks or what?”

“How easily you forget that I’m a god. I’ve traveled through dimensions and infiltrated entire governments. Did you really think an apartment door would be much trouble?”

You gape at him for a moment longer then close the door. It’s a good point. It wasn’t a secret that Loki made a point of doing whatever he wanted. Why wouldn’t he just walk into your apartment like he lived there and talk about dinner like it wasn’t weird? Why wouldn’t he know exactly what you wanted for dinner? Why wouldn’t be begin putting up the crystals and other purchases up? Wait he’s doing what?

“What are you doing?”

“Putting away your things.” There’s an eye roll in his voice.

“I can see that. How do you know where my shit goes?” He doesn’t stop just turns to look at you squarely.

“I know where they go and I want you to relax and stop biting your lip.” _When did that start?_

“Just how long have you been watching me? Cause I’m _thisclose_ to freaking the entire fuck out.” Drink. A drink now. “Thank you.” You freeze. There’s now a glass of wine in your hands, a generous glass of soft red from the kitchen. “How nigga? How? How?”

“I believe ‘thank you’ is customary.” He smiles.

“Nope! Don’t get cute. Did you read my mind or some shit? Do you do that?” Taking a sip of the wine. “Again thank you but really how did you know I wanted wine? And answer my other questions.”

“Well, you stated you were ‘ _thisclose_ ’ to freaking out and wine usually calms people. There was wine in the kitchen so it seemed an obvious choice. This is clearly an altar and it would make sense that your crystals would go there to charge. The sage and palo santo would also go here until you wanted to burn it. Did I miss anything?”

Standing there gaping, considering the options, forgetting to breathe.

“Take a breath darling.” Taking the glass from your hand and placing his hands on your shoulder. You relax into the cooling touch. “I know that you’re uncomfortable and uneasy but I am not here to hurt you. I would’ve done that already if I wanted to.”

“Not helping.”

“Point is, I need you to relax. Can you do that?” Until this point you’ve been staring blankly at his chest. You glance from his hands on your shoulders and look up at him. His eyes. They’re actually blue. There’s something behind them that you can’t name but they still comfort you.

“Gimme my wine.” That earns a small smile.

There’s a knock on the door. At some point Loki had ordered pad thai, level 5 spicy, and veggie dumplings. The delivery boy looked a little scared but a generous tip put a smile on his face.  He made you a plate and refreshed you glass of wine. Food always put you in a good mood and he ordered your favorite plus the wine helped, a lot. Feeling warm, fuzzy, tipsy and a little more confident you decide to see where the evening is going. Laying back on the couch you heave out a sigh and ask, “Is this my life now? You taking care of me and whatnot.”

“Is that a problem?”

“You can do what you want, obviously cause you’re a god and stuff. Don’t get me wrong I appreciate the food and all but I’m still confused about why me.”

“I would appreciate if you would stop asking that question. I am here because I wish to be. That is all you need to understand.” He comes to sit down near your feet.

“If you want us to be friends then you’re going to have to learn how to talk to people.”  

“I have no interest in talking to people just you.” Sitting up on your elbows you eye him suspiciously.

“You’re not going to tell me why me are you?”

“Not until you’re ready.” Pushing a big breath between your teeth and flopping back on the couch you hear a soft chuckle, aggravating your tipsy and pushing it to slightly drunk. “Patience darling.”

Patience isn’t exactly something you’ve been known for but clearly this line of questioning is a dead end.

“Is it like you’re on vacation or something?” Probing gently for what info he would give.

“No. I’m looking for something. I haven’t had it for eons but I need to find it.” His voice was soft like he wasn’t all the way present.

“How did you lose it?” You sit up and cross your legs.

“It…was taken as punishment.” He looks over to you and pulls you into his lap, “But that’s a story for another time. You’re drunk and it’s time for bed.”

The protest you were forming didn’t make to your lips. The wine and another feeling warmed your belly in contrast to the relaxing coolness that surrounded you. Eyelids already drooping, you barely registered being carried to bed and tucked in. You did register a peck to your forehead before slipping off into a dream-filled sleep.

“Goodnight, _Sig_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm StoriBambino on Tumblr come and play
> 
> Comments, concerns, questions all welcome here

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile. Feedback makes me swoon.


End file.
